Serendipity
by fearlesslyandforeverlovingyou
Summary: Blaine's been acting distant lately and Kurt is desperate to find out why. Kurt learns the hard way that sometimes ignorance truly is bliss. A story about Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain was beating against the roof. Normally the sound of rain would have lulled Kurt to sleep; this however was not one of those nights. Blaine had been acting oddly this past week, isolated and oblivious. Not the confident and playful Blaine that Kurt had become so accustomed to. Whenever he tried to console him or ask if he was all right, Blaine would simply mumble in response, not even meeting his boyfriend's eyes. Kurt's concern for his other half grew deeper with each of his unmet gazes and un-held hands.

Kurt took a deep breath and rubbed the heels of his hands against his sapphire eyes. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 3:46. _At least I don't have school tomorrow, _he thought to himself. He rolled onto his side and picked up his phone from the bedside table. His eyes squinted from the abrupt brightness that radiated from the phone. He felt the smallest twinge in his heart when he saw that he didn't have any messages from Blaine. He hadn't necessarily expected any, being that it had been almost a week since the last time he heard from him. However, he had grown so used to being woken up by a text from Blaine, stating that he couldn't sleep and that he missed him. Those messages never failed to put a smirk on Kurt's face and butterflies in his stomach. He was just about to send him a text when he stopped himself. He missed his boyfriend too much to express it over a simple text, so he decided to go see for himself what exactly was wrong with him.

He quickly changed out of his silk pajamas, pocketed his car keys and gently closed his bedroom door. He could hear Finn snoring deafeningly in the room parallel to his and a small smirk spread across his face. Ever since Carole and Burt had gotten married Kurt and Finn had grown a lot closer. Despite Kurt's crush on Finn back in the day it really felt like Kurt had a brother now. He quickly padded down the stairs and into the garage where his Navigator was parked. Opening the door he sat down in the driver's seat, looking at himself in the rear view mirror. His eyes had lost their usual spark, a dark blue that could only be described as an ocean during a storm replaced it. The image of Blaine's eyes appeared into his head. His eyes were like a luxury to Kurt. They were always so warm and understanding. The golden brown and forest green mixed together so beautifully, never failing to take Kurt's breath away. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Lying on the passenger seat was Blaine's gray hoodie. A sad smile appeared on Kurt's porcelain face. Shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up, he turned the key in the ignition, hoping the roar of the engine wouldn't wake anybody up. But nothing happened. With a confused look on his face Kurt tried once again to start up his car. Nothing.

"Dammit." Kurt whispered to himself. "Well this is just fantastic..."

He got out of his car, taking the jacket that Blaine had left in the passenger seat earlier that week. Kurt leaned against his car and held the jacket to his chest. Bringing it up to his face, he breathed in the scent that he was so familiar with. The perfect mixture of cologne and vanilla. A smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips at the memory of the last time Blaine was in his car. They had just gotten out of school; they both had finals that day, being that summer was just around the corner. Blaine had stayed up that entire night helping Kurt cram for his Chemistry final, insisting that Kurt knew each formula frontwards and backwards. Kurt smiled, remembering how disheveled Blaine's hair had become after hours of studying; a few loose curls sprang free from his hair product. As they sat in the car Kurt turned on the radio and they both sang along to the Top 40's the entire ride home. That was the last time Kurt had seen Blaine truly happy.

Kurt shook his head, sleep slowly pulling his eyelids closed. He looked out of the open garage door at the pouring rain. He nodded to himself, knowing that what he was about to do was completely insane, yet oh so hopelessly romantic. He put on his boyfriend's jacket, pulling up the hood, and set out to his destination, on foot. He knew the route to Blaine's house like he knew every Vogue cover. It would take approximately 20 minutes to get there, but he didn't care. His heart ached for his other half.

Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, if I get positive feedback I'll definitely write more chapters :) Any critiques/compliments are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so maybe this wasn't my best idea._ Kurt thought to himself. It was still raining and Kurt was drenched head to toe. His teeth were chattering from the cold and the water had penetrated Blaine's jacket, sending a shiver down his spine. He concentrated on the sound of gravel crunching beneath his boots. With each step he took he debated if he should just turn around and go home. But the faint smell of Blaine radiated off of his jacket and reminded Kurt that where ever Blaine was, that was his home. About five minutes later he finally arrived at the Andersons' house. It was a fairly modest, two story home. There were ferns and vines twisting up the pillars at the front of the house. Kurt remembered when Blaine had told him that he used to pretend he was Tarzan, playing with the vines and hiding in the bushes when he was younger. It always earned him a stern look from his mother and a spanking from his father. He giggled at the thought of an 8 year old with a little bow-tie and hair gel. Kurt looked at the driveway at the side of the house. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he only saw Blaine's 1994 Mercedes parked in the garage. It was endearing to Kurt at how attached Blaine was to that piece of junk when he could easily afford a newer model. Just another imperfection that Kurt loved so much about his boyfriend.

"Huh," Kurt said aloud, "I could've sworn Blaine told me that his parents had just gotten home from a business meeting in Hawaii."

He knew that Blaine's parents were always away however. Whether they really were gone for business or not, Kurt didn't know. Being that Cooper lived in LA; Blaine was left home alone 98% of the time. Kurt never complained though. This just gave him and his boyfriend some much needed alone time whenever they pleased.

Pulling down the soggy hood of Blaine's jacket, Kurt softly knocked on the front door. He wasn't surprised when he was greeted with silence. He was however, surprised to find that the door wasn't closed all the way. With caution, Kurt slowly pushed open the door. There were a few lights on in the house. Kurt was alarmed to see how messy the home was. Being that it was just Blaine living there most of the time; the house was usually clean and orderly. There were pieces of torn up paper strewn on the floor, along with a broken vase. _What the hell_, he thought to himself. By now his heartbeat had quickened to a steady drumming in his fragile chest. Alongside the vase were yellow and red flowers, identical to set that Kurt had given Blaine so many months ago. Kurt bent down to take a closer look at the paper. It was sheet music, ranging from guitar to piano. Right away Kurt recognized the slanted cursive to be Blaine's. He slowly walked towards the marble stairs, taking care not to step on any broken glass.

Reaching the top of the stairs he heard muffled sobbing coming from the direction of Blaine's room. Kurt's eyes widened at the sound. He took another step closer when he stepped on something. Picking up the object he realized that it was Blaine's phone, the screen was cracked in about a hundred different places. He tried to power it on but was greeted with a black screen. Looking up from the phone Kurt noticed Blaine's beloved Silvertone guitar lying in front of him, completely smashed in, along with more torn up paper. The sheet music was for "Black Bird", along with a few other songs that he and Blaine had sung together. Blaine had rewritten it and made the songs his own, with different chords and rhythms.

He put his hand on the door knob, waiting a few moments before turning it, debating if he should knock or not. Kurt was just about to open the door when he heard the muffled sobbing. It was without a doubt Blaine. Even though he had only seen Blaine cry a few times, he still wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend in pain. His heart broke into more pieces than the glass vase down stairs. Just hearing the sobs coming from his boyfriend made a few of his own tears swell, threatening to spill over onto his smooth face. With a deep breath Kurt cautiously opened the door leading to the room that had always brought him comfort and love.

Those feelings vanished into only memories once Kurt saw what was on the other side of the heavy wooden door.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's head whipped up at the sound of Kurt's gasp. He moaned in pain at the sudden movement. He sunk back down to the floor. From what Kurt could see he had a black eye, his lower lip was split and his left wrist was swollen and bloody. His white v-neck was stained with blood as well were his Chino's. Kurt had never seen Blaine in such a vulnerable state.

"Blaine! What happened to you?" He shut the door behind him, leaving only the two of them in the room that had once illuminated so much happiness and comfort.

"K-kurt..." it was barely above a whisper.

"Shh shhh, honey it's okay." Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes at the sight of his broken half.

Kurt immediately flew to his boyfriend's side, assessing the damage. Looking closer he could see a pool of blood under Blaine's stomach. His collar bone was a dark purple and green while his fingernails had dried blood encrusted on them.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered through his silent tears. "Who did this to you?"

"I... I can't..." His voice was raspy and hoarse.

"You can't what honey?" Kurt's voice full of desperation and concern. He looked into Blaine's eyes; all of the confidence and understanding were drained from them. It was as if the forestry that used to be in those hazel eyes had been burnt down. Replaced with fear and pain.

"I can't... tell you. He would k-kill me..." Blaine's triangular eyebrows knitted together in frustration and agony. He choked out a sob and pulled himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"Blaine, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you, its okay..." Kurt gently stroked the back of Blaine's un-gelled hair, instead matted down with blood. He winced when his fingers trailed over an open wound at the base of Blaine's neck.

"Kurt... Kurt I'm so sorry. He found out about us and... And" another sob trapping his words.

Kissing the top of Blaine's head, Kurt whispered over his tears, "Who found out?" Then realization struck him. He knew that Blaine's parent's had never truly accepted Blaine's sexuality, especially his father. But he never thought that it would come to this. He silently prayed that he would be wrong.

"M-my Dad." Blaine managed to say before another wave of hysteria shook his body.

Kurt silently cursed under his breath. Rage flushed his face as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair. "Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry..." Kurt had always been grateful for how accepting Burt was when Kurt came out about his sexuality. But it wasn't until now that he truly realized how lucky he was.

Blaine sat up from their embrace and leaned against his bed. He clutched his side in pain, he was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs, but he wouldn't dare let Kurt know that. Once he got a paper cut and Kurt wouldn't stop fussing over him. Kurt cupped the shorter boy's face in his hands. Blaine leaned into their warmth. He had missed his touch with every fiber of his being, and wanted nothing more than to kiss the soft lips that he had longed for over the past week. As Kurt wiped away the sudden tears that sprang from Blaine's eyes with the pads of his thumbs there was a loud clap of thunder. Kurt was deathly afraid of lighting and thunder, but the hazel eyed boy needed his strength now more than ever, so he held back the small squeal that threatened to force its way up his throat. Blaine took a deep breath, wincing at the intense pain that radiated from his rib cage.

"Last week... when you and I were on Skype together, my Dad... he was standing outside my door listening to our conversation." Both of the boy's cheeks flushed furiously. Blaine looked at the ground; he started to pick at a split in the wood as he continued. "After we hung up my Dad burst into my room. He told me that I..." tears spilled down his cheeks, Kurt brushed them away and silently urged him to continue. "That I wasn't allowed to speak to you anymore. He said that I'm not allowed to associate with 'fags'". Kurt winced at the harshness of the word. "That's why I've been so... distant lately... Kurt I'm so sorry..." He pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes, begging the tears to stop flowing.

"Blaine... Blaine its okay... It's okay sweetheart." He pulled Blaine into him; fresh tears of his own sprang from his sapphire eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime, Blaine continued his story.

"Today, when my Dad came home, he was in a great mood. He said that he had won some case or something. So after we all ate dinner I went up to take a shower. I guess I left my phone on the kitchen table. While I was in the shower he read my messages... _our_ messages." Kurt's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second.

"Oh..." he whispered, he could feel the heat in his cheeks rise to the top of his head. _We are teenage boys... what did he expect?_ He thought to himself.

"I was in my room playing my guitar when he came in..." The memory flooded through his mind like a tsunami as he recalled the incident that happened earlier that day


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine had been plucking at his guitar for about an hour when he realized that he didn't have his phone with him. Ever since his father had found out about Kurt he had been extremely cold towards Blaine. Even more so than usual. Blaine knew that his parents had always loved Cooper more than him. Cooper was the perfect straight son they had always tried to mold Blaine to be. Even since he was little, Blaine knew there was something that set him apart from all of the other boys. While they were playing in the mud and wrestling, Blaine would be with the girls. Braiding their hair as well as their dolls hair.

When Blaine came out to his parents, he wasn't surprised when his mother cried and his father beat him with his belt. Leaving a permanent reminder of how much of a disappointment he was to his parents. The scar resided on his right hip bone, burning hatred into his skin whenever he looked at it. That was the first time Blaine's father had laid a hand on him in an un-nurturing way. He guessed that his father tried to beat the gay out of him. Hoping that his gayness was just a phase, his father was constantly trying to get him to do "manly" thing with him. Like work on the car together or playing catch in the backyard. As hard as he tried to be straight Blaine couldn't stop hearing a voice in the back of his head, telling him to be himself. That voice was starting to sound a lot like Kurt now that he thought about it.

The night of the incident Blaine was feeling rather sentimental and nostalgic. Being that he wasn't allowed to talk to Kurt, he had started to feel incomplete and lonely. Similar to the way he felt prior to meeting his sapphire eyed porcelain doll. Even though his father had no way of knowing if he had talked to Kurt at school, Blaine could feel his presence where ever he went. Taunting him. The faint echoes of his father's voice calling him a 'fag' shredding his insides apart. Whenever Kurt tried to meet his gaze or hold his hand, a piece of him died inside. Having to unwillingly look away or stuff his hands in his pockets. He resented his father more than words could describe for doing this to him.

That night Blaine had been rewriting the song "Black Bird". He felt like music was the only way for him to connect to Kurt without his father being aware of it. He was about to start the second verse when his door was violently flung open.

"Blaine, what the hell is this? Huh?" Bill Anderson stood in the door way, his face was flushed with anger as he shoved Blaine's phone in his face. It was open to the messages between him and Kurt.

Blaine squinted at the screen:

'I love you, Porcelain.-B"

"Oh shut it. I love you too, Hobbit. -K"

Blaine's throat went dry. "Blaine! I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO THAT FAG."

"D-dad, I-" Blaine's heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour. He removed the neck strap of his guitar from around his neck and was about to set down the guitar when his father suddenly snatched it from him.

"Quiet! I don't want to hear it. I will not have this disgrace in my household. I thought I made this very clear... son..." His grip on Blaine's guitar tightened, turning his knuckles white.

"Dad..." Blaine took a shallow breath. Thinking of how to approach this. "I told you, I'm gay and…" But before he could even finish his sentence his father smacked him on his side with the guitar. Crushing both a few of Blaine's ribs and the guitar itself. Blaine fell to floor and whimpered in pain. He clutched his side and looked at the damage. Blood was slowly trickling through the fabric of his white v-neck.

"No no, son. I don't think you understood our little chat the other day." Anger was flaring in his eyes. Blaine had been abused by his father before. But it had never gone further than a punch to the throat or a slap to the face. When Blaine didn't meet his father's gaze, he felt a swift kick to his abdomen.

"LOOK AT ME YOU FAG." All the air had been knocked out of Blaine. He lay on the floor, trying desperately to catch his breath. He felt his father's hand grip the neck of his t-shirt, forcing him to stand up.

"Dad... This is who I am... Please... s-stop..." That did nothing more than anger his father further. A heavy blow hit him square in throat. Blaine bent over, violently coughing and gasping for air.

"No, Blaine, what you are is straight. Nothing. More." With that his father kneed him in eye. Letting Blaine fall once again to the blood stained hard wood floor. His vision went blurry. He felt thick liquid flow through his mouth, immediately recognizing the metallic taste. Gagging yet gasping for air at the same time, Blaine saw his father staring at him. Like he was some disgusting excuse for a human being.

"What's this, Blaine?" He sneered while flipping through Blaine's handwritten sheet music. "Black Bird, Baby its Cold Outside, Come What May... are these songs that you and your little fag sing together?" With a devil like smirk his father ripped up the papers and threw them out the door.

"D-DAD. MY MU-MUSIC..." a tear trailed down his cheek and fell to the floor. Mixing with the blood. If there was anything that Blaine loved as much as he loved Kurt, it was his music.

"You disgust me." His father turned on the ball his foot to leave, only looking back at his son to send a wad of spit to his face. Blaine's vision went fuzzy as he looked at the amount of blood loss on the floor. The last thing he could remember was the sound of his mother crying outside his bedroom door. Only waking up hours later to find himself in his own pool of blood, crying over the loss of not only his parents, but also of Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

"… and that's what happened…" Blaine trailed off. Still picking at the split in the wood.

"Blaine, this is serious. We need to get you to a doctor." Kurt's voice was stern, even though he was terrified.

"No... no doctors. Kurt I'm fine..." Blaine managed to say through his groans of pain. He didn't fool Kurt.

"Blaine, please." He put his hand under Blaine's chin and tilted his head up. "For me?"

Blaine sighed. How could he possibly say no to those eyes? "Alright, alright. Fine."

"C'mon, I'll help you up." Standing up and putting his hands out, Kurt helped Blaine to his feet. "We'll have to take your car, okay sweetheart?" Blaine blushed at the sweet tone in Kurt's voice. He absolutely adored when Kurt called him sweetheart. "Okay." He whimpered.

After the treacherous descend down the marble star case, finding the keys on the counter, they fumbled out the door and reached Blaine's Mercedes Bens. Carefully sitting Blaine down in the passenger's seat, Kurt quickly walked around the front of the car and hopped inside. He turned on the heat and Looked over at his boyfriend.

"Are you doing okay? I'm going to need you to stay awake in case you have a concussion."Kurt eyed him wearily.

"Huh? Oh... yeah, of course." He sat up a little straighter in his seat.

The car ride to the hospital wasn't very long. Being that it was almost 5 in the morning, the only traffic on the highway were early morning commuters. Once they arrived at the hospital Kurt had to help Blaine out of the car. His light weight leaning against his slender frame made Kurt's insides so little flips. They approached a friendly looking receptionist at the front desk. She must have been in her late 40's, but her eyes held a glint of youth that Kurt couldn't quite explain.

"Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel, this is Blaine Anderson. He needs a room as soon as possible. As you can see he's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh you poor thing. Let me look you up on our computer and we should have a room ready momentarily."

"Thank you Miss-" Blaine squinted at her nurse's badge.

"Just call me Angie, pumpkin." She smiled warmly at the couple and continued to type information onto her computer.

"C'mon Blaine. Let's go sit down." With Kurt's arm helping Blaine keep his balance, they wobbled over to the nearest set of chairs. Kurt grimaced at how cheap the plastic was, but was thankful for a place to sit none the less. He glanced over at Blaine, who was pretending to pick a hangnail on his thumb.

"Hey," he said softly, putting his hand over both of Blaine's. "You're okay now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He gently brushed his thin lips over Blaine's temple.

Blaine sighed contently and leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you." He entangled his fingers with Kurt's, wincing at the sudden throbbing that made an appearance in his temples. Feeling Blaine's discomfort Kurt gave his hand a small squeeze.

Moments later Angie walked over to them, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. _Oh, how darling they are. _She thought to herself. The way the injured boy's head rested perfectly in the nook of Kurt's neck caused a small smile to spread across her face.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys but a room has just opened up." Blaine unwillingly untangled his fingers from Kurt's and awkwardly hopped into the wheelchair. Kurt started to get up when Angie put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry sugar, but no visitors aloud until the Doctors do some x-rays and cat scans. Should be about thirty minutes." She gave him a reassuring wink and added, "You'll be the first to know when all the tests are done."

As she carted Blaine away he looked back with panic written all over his face. Kurt gave him a smile that barely reached his eyes in response. After about fifteen minutes of waiting Kurt realized that it was almost 5:30. His Dad would be waking up any minute now to go to work. He decided to send him a quick text, letting him know what happened and where he was.

_Hey Dad, you know how I told you Blaine's been acting weird lately? I decided to check up on him and… well long story short his father tried to beat the gay out of him. We are at the hospital right now. Call me when you can. Xoxo –Kurt_

Moments later his phone vibrated. Looking at the screen he read his father's response.

_I'll make my way over as soon as I'm on my lunch break. Don't worry kiddo. Everything will be fine. _

After constantly reassuring Blaine that he would be okay, it was nice to hear the condolence being reciprocated. He let out a small sigh and let his eyelids slowly droop down, until he was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A warm hand gently shook Kurt's shoulder, abruptly waking him up. "Pumpkin, your cutie is ready to see you." Her eyes twinkled with reassurance and comfort.

Immediately bolting up from his slouched position Kurt took off down the long corridor in search for his wounded boyfriend. Angie giggled to herself, shaking her head. Seconds later Kurt's head popped out from around the corner, his face flushed.

"Hi. Me again-"

Before he could even finish she pointed in the complete opposite direction that he had gone towards. "Room 216 hun."

"Right. I'll just head over there then…. Thanks." Embarrassment dripping from his voice. Turning around he quickly headed in the right direction.

After a few minutes of searching for Room 216, Kurt finally found it. Standing outside the door his stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Thirty minutes ago they were cuddling on those hideously colored chairs. So why now? He quickly brushed his fingers through his soft hair, slightly stiff due to his hair product. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the cream colored door.

The room was dimly light. A constant pulse of beeping coming from a heart monitor rang in Kurt's ears, almost hypnotizing him.

Blaine's soft voice pulled him out of his trance, "Hey."

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend. An IV was connected to his left wrist while oxygen tubes were attached to his nose. Blaine was wearing a white hospital gown with small blue polka-dots on it. He assumed the staff had discarded the blood stained clothes.

"Hey you." Kurt said tenderly. "How are you feeling?" He gently sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Blaine scooted over to give him more room.

"Fine. My head felt like it was about to implode, so they gave me some sleeping pills to numb the pain." Blaine kept forcing his eyelids to stay open, wanting to stare at his beautiful boyfriend for as long as possible.

"Blaine honey, you should sleep. You need to rest." Kurt delicately placed his hand over Blaine's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"But I'm not tired!" He said, stifling a yawn. He reminded Kurt of a stubborn five year-old. It was absolutely adorable.

"I'm not leaving until you fall asleep Blaine…" Kurt crossed his arms and attempted to look triumphant. Blaine thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Well in that case, I'm never falling asleep." Blaine suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt felt himself blush. _Goddamn those eyebrows_, he thought. "I guess I'll just have to stay here then, won't I?"

He gently adjusted his position on the bed and leaned back until his head was resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt placed a tender kiss on his jaw. He smiled successfully to himself when he felt Blaine's steady heart beat suddenly speed up, causing the heart monitor's beeping to do the same.

"No complaints from me." Blaine reached up to place his hand on Kurt's smooth face. "You're wearing my jacket." He observed the gray hoodie that fit snuggly on his boyfriend's slender frame. "You look much better in it than I do, that's for sure." He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the top on Kurt's head. Blaine always loved the way Kurt smelled. Like cinnamon and vanilla.

"You need to go to sleep, Mr. Anderson." Kurt scolded as he started to move away from Blaine.

"No, don't go. Please, stay with me." Kurt expected to see a pouty look on Blaine's face, but instead saw a look of genuine fear and need. Blaine's eyebrows came together in concern while his eyes were swimming in unshed tears.

"Okay, it's alright. I promise not to leave you." Kurt leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. Avoiding a giant bruise that took residence above his right eye.

"Thank you..." Blaine whispered through his tears.

Kurt returned to his place next to Blaine. The hazel eyed boy's heart beat was soothing to Kurt. He himself was about to fall asleep when Blaine started to stroke his arm.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you… uhm…sing me a song?"

Giggling quietly to himself Kurt responded, "Of course. What song would you like me to sing to you?"

"Come What May." Kurt's face flushed at this request. Both he and Blaine agreed that if they got married, _when _they got married, they would sing this song to each other on their wedding day. Kurt thought that singing this song was a more intimate act than sex. And he knew Blaine felt the same way.

"I… I mean only if you want to-"But before Blaine could even finish his sentence he found Kurt's lips pressed against his. He breathed in deeply and cupped Kurt's delicate face with his hand. The heart monitor in the corner started beeping rapidly, Blaine blushed but Kurt didn't seem to care. Blaine had longed for Kurt's touch this past week.

Kurt's lips drifted away from Blaine's in an attempt to catch his breath, but it was unsuccessful when he found Blaine's mouth feverishly pressed against his. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling while they kissed; it did funny things to Kurt's insides.

"Blaine" Kurt mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm?"

Kurt was finally able to pull apart from him, _unwillingly_. "You _need_ to sleep."

"Well I'm awake now…" Blaine said through a toothy smile. Kurt took Blaine's left hand and gently pressed a kiss where the IV was inserted in his wrist. He lay back down and rested his head against Blaine's chest. He started to softly hum _Come What May_, contently snuggling closer to the injured boy. In a matter of minutes Blaine was fast asleep, his grip on Kurt loosening slightly.

"I will love you, until my dying day…." Kurt trailed off at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully.

Kurt gazed lovingly at the boy next to him. His bruises were starting to swell and the cuts were beginning to close up. Blaine's face was ever so slightly twisted in pain. Kurt angled his head upwards and placed a feather light kiss to Blaine's collar bone. Blaine's expression relaxed a bit, but not completely. Kurt still wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend in pain. Blaine was always so put together, not a single curl loose from his cemented hair gel. But in a selfish way, Kurt treasured whenever he got to see this side of Blaine. Vulnerable and scared. Even though every fiber in his body wanted to kiss away all of his pain, seeing Blaine fall apart reminded Kurt just how imperfect he was. Just like everybody else, Blaine Devon Anderson could feel pain.

"You know," he whispered to Blaine, even though he knew that his words would vanish into the air, unheard. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world… I feel like I don't even deserve you half the time." He adjusted his head, moving it into the nook of Blaine's neck; causing a small sigh of contentment to escape Blaine's lips. "I mean, you're like this… wolf… and I'm just this docile little lamb… But I don't know what I'd do without you. You and your over priced hair gel that is." He smiled into Blaine's neck and breathed in the familiar scent of cologne and vanilla. "Sometimes, I'll wake up in the middle of the night, thinking that you were only a dream…" A silent tear slid across his nose. "But then I'll see a picture of us on my nightstand… and I can't believe that you're real…" he sniffled, causing Blaine's grip on him to gently tighten. "I just love you so much… and I'm so afraid when I wake up one day, that you really will be just a dream…" And with that, Kurt snuggled closer into his boyfriend's sturdy frame, and fell asleep.


End file.
